Mesajinx
This is the article for the Nobody Superior '''Mesajinx'. If you are looking for her Complete Being or her Heartless, see here: Sacha Deikov'' } |number = III |title = The Vindictive Gourmet |a.k.a. = Jinx, Jinxy |weapon = Pan o' Doom, Knife - will use anything as a weapon |element = Molecular Reconstruction |position = Superior |rank = Forsaken |job = Cook |homeworld = Russia |age = 19 |height = 5'4" |original name = Jasmine Onland, Sacha Deikov }} Jinx is a very active and troublesome Nobody. She spent her first few years as a Nobody wandering the worlds before settling with her best friend Xirak in Organization Eternal. She is known as The Vindictive Gourmet. Story Early Life & Adoption Mesajinx was born as Sacha to Marya and Lenya Deikov in Russia at the beginning of a massive war and only a few years before a brutal revolution took her country. She spent only a few short years before the first tragedy struck her family. Her mother caught an illness and after some time died from it. It was only shortly after that that the revolution began and Heartless broke out into the world. Her father collected her and took her off-world to an orphanage on Traverse Town, where she was to be taken care of while he did his job as Keybearer to defend his world. However, the orphanage understood wrong, and when a refugee woman arrived in the orphanage looking to adopt, the young Sacha was taken away, separating her from her father for a long time. Her adoptive mother was always cruel to her, especially after the birth of her own daughter, Catherine Onland, causing Sacha-now-Jasmine to block off all her emotions whenever she could. She never knew she was adopted, nor anything about her father. Wanderer Eventually, she ran away from home, and spent her life working at a local restaurant by day, and partying or sleeping around at night. She stayed in contact with her sister as much as she could, and avoided her adoptive mother. She lost her Heart before she was 20 when the Heartless chased her down in the alleyways of Traverse Town. In the Nothingness, she began to let herself fade away, being nothing more than a Dusk with little will. However, her Heartless found her - a rather powerful creature after the life Jasmine had led - and transferred most of her own power to the Nobody, annoyed that the latter had so little willpower after a life of never quitting. The Heartless became little more than a Neoshadow, and scurried into the shadows. The Nobody called Mesajinx awoke then, a human-form, with a newly renewed sense of adventure and life. she did not feel empty and forlorn, the way many do upon becoming a Nobody. In fact, she felt the weight of a Heart that had slowed her down had been lifted, and she felt more free than ever - and strangely, happier than ever. Walking with Lions Organization Eternal Marriage and Falter Personality Weapons and Abilities Molecular Reconstruction Pan o' Doom Jinx's Nobody Weapon is a giant frying pan that she has lovingly named the "Pan o' Doom." Originally, it was quite large. However, after being mangled in battle and other exploits several times, it grew smaller. The handle and pan can separate, allowing the handle to be used as a javelin (having a spike on the end). The pan is large enough for Jinx to hide behind and use as a rather heavy shield. Despite her small frame, Jinx has large upper-body strength, enough that she can use her pan effectively in combat, especially after a few months of training. She will still generally use it as a last resort, however. Other Weapons Growing up a brawling tomboy and living for several years without a home and traveling across worlds, Injuries and Ailments Jinx has succumbed to many injuries and ailments over her life as a Nobody, many of which had to be healed magically or unnaturally due to the nature of them. Loss of Limb Scars and Slices Darkness Infections Relationships Family Jinx's family spreads far and wide, and she likes to "adopt" people into it if she likes them. Her family includes: *Lenya Deikov, her biological father *Catherine Onland, the daughter of her adoptive mother *Xiron, her husband, and the twins she had with him: Marya and Tustin. *Xirak, her sister, who created their daughter Mesarix. * Friends & Others Enemies Gallery See Also [[Category:Eternalites Category:Created by Jazz